He Will Be Found (Percy Jackson Fanfiction)
by nessasnovels1127
Summary: During the war with Gaea, Percy is killed as a sacrifice. But at the last moment, he is saved by Sadie Kane with a spell that causes him to be reborn into a new life. In this new life, Percy has to struggle with problems that he has never faced before while his friends try to reunite with him and avenge his death. After all, Annabeth promised, he will be found.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first ever story on Fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy. The prologue is set during the time period of Blood of Olympus. The very beginning of the story is oriented around Percy and his friends. Tell me what you think and if I made any mistakes. and just to get this over and done with...**

***DISCCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKON OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS IN THE PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES. RIGHTS GO 2 RICK RIORDAN. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. ***

**Now that I got that out of the way, lets move on with the story!**

Percy *pov*

I was stretched across a large rock right below gaea with my hands held above my head and my legs stretched as far as they could reach. I couldn't believe it. This might actually be the end of me. After all of these years of evading monsters, I had finally gotten myself into a situation that I couldn't get myself out of. I felt tears start to well up behind my eyelids, so I focused on the words gaea was saying over me with intensity.

"Finally!" Her evil laugh chilled me to the core. "The great and powerful Percy Jackson has at last fallen."

I felt anger begin to boil deep inside of me. This was not how this should have ended. I always hoped for a happy ending, no matter how far away that it seemed. Not now. We were so close to the end for me to fail now.

"You pathetic demigod thought that you should a chance against me?! How pitiful! " Gaea's cruel laugh echoed across the chasm. Her voice seemed to be leaking out of the ground, which it probably was. She was the goddess of the earth, so things like this tended to happen when she was around.

I turned my head and saw Annabeth tied to a rock next to me. She was openly crying as she turned to stare at me. This made me so angry! She did not deserve to die! Her life was worth so much more than mine. The look of pure devastation on her face caused my heart to break at last. Tears streamed down my face with unexpected intensity while sobs coming out of my mouth made it hard for me to breathe.

I had to look at the rest of my friend one last time. As I twisted my neck to see them, I discovered that they were having a similar reaction to this situation that Annabeth and I were having. Piper, hazel, and Sadie gripped at the ground as they cried for us. Jason, Leo, Nico, Carter and Frank struggled against the monsters holding them in a vain attempt to reach us. There was no way however, that they did reach us in time. Two giants stood over Annabeth and I with gigantic swords pointed at our chests.

"Why drag this out any farther?" Gaea called out to her minions. "End them! Starting with the boy. Say goodbye Perseus Jackson." I could sense menacing smile she had on her face from her tone.

My breath caught in my throat. Now?! Not now! It wasn't enough time! I just needed a little more time...

"I love you Annabeth! Don't forget me!" I screamed as the gigantic sword then entered my body.

The pain was unbearable. The giant seemed to take pleasure in the pain that he was putting me in, as he began to move the sword within my body.

All I could hear were my own screams.

All I could feel was white hot pain in every nerve in my body.

Oh there was so much pain.

ALL THAT THERE WAS WAS PAIN!

Panicking, I felt my life slipping away from my body.

It just slipped farther

And farther,

And farther away.

Dimly, I was aware of the sword being pulled out of my body. It no longer seemed important. My grip on reality was so poor, that I was not sure what was real and what was fake anymore.

Though my gaze, I heard someone calling out my name. But it sounded as if it was coming from underwater. As seconds passed, the calls seemed to get fainter and fainter...

...

...

...

...

Then I saw a bright white light light appearing in the center of my vision. I saw a mass of blond hair appear above my face.

"Annabeth..." My voice sounded like a groan and my words were barely understandable.

" No, Percy." The mysterious voice whispered into my ear before she kissed me.

Then the white light began to spread across the rest of my vision. The sounds of people crying in the background became fainter and fainter until the white light engulfed my vision entirely and I felt my life pass out of my body.

**So what do you think? Review and tell me I appreciate feedback. I'm currently accepting OC's for this story on this website and Wattpad. You can private message me on Fanfiction, comment them, or email them to me at nessasnovels1127 . If you would like to read more of this story, I already have the first four or so chapters posted on Wattpad under the same title as here. As always, remember to review, comment, favorite, follow, and all that jazz :-P. I'll see you in the next update!**

**-Nessa XD**


	2. Prolouge(cont)

**Hi guy! I'm back. Sorry that it's been a while. I had finals that I needed to study for. But now the school year is over and I should have much more time to update. Anyway, I have a story for you. I was talking to one of my frienda about the Fault In Our Stars. This is how the conversation went. **

**Me: SO, did you like the book?**

**Friend: Meh. It wasn't that great.**

**Me: *GASP* WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!**

**Friend: Well, I found the book to be a bit pretentious.**

**Me: *facepalm* THAT'S THE POINT.**

**I do hope that you understand my struggle as I hyper analyze every book that I read.**

**ANYWAY, I hope that you enjoyed my rant! XD**

Annabeth *pov*

They made us stand and watch as they plotted how to kill my boyfriend.

How come I wasn't there next to him? He certainly thought that I was.

It was all part of our plan to save the world. Unfortunately, that plan involved losing one of our own.

No matter how powerful Gaea was, we could not let her wake. That would mean game over. We had to poison the blood that she thought w would save her. The blood of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. But in reality? Annabeth Chase was not tied to that rock beside Percy Jackson. Sadie Kane was.

...

When that sword entered Percy's body, I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces that could never could be put back together again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard the other demigods screaming beside me, but their voices didn't seem real.

Not my Percy .

Not the boy that kissed me underwater.

Not the boy that risked his life to safe mine.

Not the only boy I ever cried over.

He left me for eight months. Then he promised me forever.

He promised me forever. This was not forever. THIS WAS NOT FOREVER!

I let a cry that was full of more despair than the entire earth contained. My grip on Hazel tightened, as if squeezing her tighter and tighter would bring Percy back to me.

...

It is worth mentioning that I looked like Sadie and she like me. That was our plan. Sadie was a magician, not a half blood. Her blood would taint Percy's and prevent Gaea from rising permanently. Her stones will be stained with mixed blood that could never be washed away. The plan seemed genius at the time. But it was so hard. It hurt so much to let go someone that you love. Percy knew what he was getting himself into. He agreed to it. Yet I imagined that we would still get to have our happy ending. I wouldn't let myself think about what I would do when he was gone.

When. That's a word I didn't think I would ever have to use in that sentence. I am w at a seemed to think that Percy was invincible, even after his curse of Achilles was washed away in the little Tiber. He had been through so much, yet he was still alive. His pain now gave me the shocking reminder that none of us were invincible and our lives could end in an instant. There was no way that Percy could come back from this. It was an injury too big for ambrosia to heal.

Percy knew what he was getting himself into. He knew that this would involve dying. Yet he was too loyal to the rest of our group to allow any of them to die for him. I agreed to go with him because we were the two that Gaea wanted most. We were the perfect pair. That's why we were the perfect cover. The only part of the plan Percy didn't know was exactly how we planned on killing Gaea. I let him think he was going on a death mission with his girlfriend. It would make him happy.

The others didn't know what was happening either. Just Carter, Sadie, and I. The others would have never let us go on with the mission of they knew that it would involve Sadie and Percy dying. They didn't want them to die. Neither did I. But decisions like this come with the territory when your a daughter of Athena. Like my mother once told me, sometimes the smartest choice you can make is to back down and let others take the hit for you. The reasoning behind it was so sick, but it was true. Sometimes, the only way to prevail was to sacrifice others for the greater good.

But as it turned out, our plan wasn't necessary. Sadie had figured things out for herself.

**So that's it! What do you think? Also, should I write longer chapters? Review and tell me! I'll only know to do it if you tell me that you want me to. Remember to comment, follow, favorite, review, share, and all that jazz. :-P As always, I'll see you in the next update! **

**-Nessa XD**


	3. Prolouge(final)

**Hi guys! I'm back! See, I told you that I would update faster now! And now I am preparing to take a risk. I usually write my stories on a separate document before I upload them so that I have material in reserves for when I do not have time to write. Now, I'M going to post all of the remaining material that I have left so that I can give you guys a long update. I hope you like it!**

Annabeth *pov*

On the rock in front of me, Sadie's spell wore off and she returned to the way that she originally looked. At the same time, I felt a cold shiver move down my spine as the spell was lifted off of me as well. But it didn't make sense. The spell was supposed to last for three days. And that was the bare minimum! This should not be happening. She told me that the magic would last after she was dead, so that was not an option. But the giants had not touched her yet! She wasn't even hurt! Sadie must by up to something. And I thought I knew what it was. I didn't like it one bit.

"SADIE!" I called out praying that she would listen to reason. She couldn't ruin everything when Percy was already almost dead! He couldn't die for nothing!

"Sadie, please!" My begging sounded pathetic, even to me. "Remember the plan! Don't do this!" She would regret it. We all would. I was certain of it.

Cater stared at me with a bewildered look on his face. He must be confused. They all probably were. It an instant, I went from being thirteen year old Sadie Kane into an seventeen year old Annabeth Chase. They didn't know the plan. They didn't know why I was upset with Sadie. But in this moment, just fir a moment, that was the least of their worries.

"Annabeth?!" Carter's voice sounded just as confused as I thought it would. "Wha-Where is Sadie?" His voice cracked as he gripped my shoulders tightly. "Annabeth, where is my sister? Tell me right NOW!"

But that wasn't what he needed to hear from me. He knew very well what the answer to that question was. Here I was, standing beside him when I should have been tied to a rock beside my boyfriend. He had thought that I was his sister. Yet know that it was clear that I wasn't Sadie, there was only one possible place where his sister could be. He was very aware of this. The panicked expression on his face told me that much. But he wanted me to prove him wrong. He wanted me to tell him that his sister was far away from here and safe. I couldn't tell him that, no matter how much I wanted to. No matter how much he wanted me to. I would not lie to him. Not now.

All I did was look at the rock next to Percy. I couldn't stand to look directly at him. He screams were chilling me to t

he core and I knew I would crumble if I watched his blood drip out of his body. Sadie, on the other hand, was thrashing about, struggling against the bonds that attached her to the rock. The monsters seemed to find this extremely entertaining and they proceeded to laugh at her fear.

It made me sick to watch them laugh at her.

It made me sick to see how full of life she was in her terror while I watched the life of my seaweed brain slip away from him.

It made me sick that we were rendered helpless behind a gigantic horde of monster and forced to watched our friends die.

I was sick of how my life had to be so complicated.

I was sick of monsters returning after we killed them and making my life more difficult.

I was just so sick of it. So sick of everything.

Silently, I began praying to myself. "Please, Sadie." My own thoughts made me begin to cry again. "Just stick to plan b. Please. Plan b." This was y last hope. No mater how scared she was, she had to stick to the plan. It was our only method of survival. Without it, we were all doomed.

Suddenly, Sadie abruptly stopped moving. She arched her back to look at me. I knew this was what she was doing. It was what we had agreed upon to brief as plan b. When I caught her eye, I nodded. Plan b was our last chance. She needs to go through with it for any of us to have any chance of survival. Sadie nodded he'd head slightly in my direction. She had seen my signal. Now, all I could do was hope that she had enough energy left to perform some of her magic.

Annabeth *pov*

Then I heard her speak on of the words of power. It can't be written here, or it may fall into the wrong hands. Not many magicians know it, but it was exactly what we needed in this situation.

Immediately, all of the monsters within a square mile were disintegrated. Well, why didn't she just do this before? Well, because the spell had been used to recently. It could only be used once every hundred years. An it had just been one hundred years since the spell was just used five minutes ago. Why didn't she use it then? Because I can't do magic and five minutes ago, she was pretending to be me. Sadie didn't want to blow our cover.

Carter looked back from me to Sadie in complete shock. He underestimated us. We were a good team, Sadie and I. We came up with good ideas together. Like right now. Sadie and I shouted the same words.

"Untie them!"

This seemed to shock everyone into action. All of us ran toward Sadie and Percy. Up until now, I had avoided looking at him. I was too afraid of what I word see. I wanted my final memories of him to be the boy that was happy that I held his hand as we sat on the beach. Happy that I kissed him under the stars. Happy that I was his girlfriend. A boy that simply didn't caring that he was about to walk to his death on an hour,as long as he could spend his last free moments with me. That was Percy I loved. I owed it to him today him now, as he has done for me many times before.

I was completely unprepared to see what his body looked like after the giant has skewered him. My Percy looked broken. His face was as white as a sheet. His dark hair clung to his forehead because of how much he was sweating. Heart broke for him. This is not what he deserved. He was a hero. He deserved to live a long life with me. What he definitely didn't deserve was to die at the hands of a filthy giant. I pulled my knife out of my pocket and cut Percy and Sadie free. Carter went to pull the sword out of Percy's stomach, but I yelled at him to stop, that it would only make the feeding worse.

"Annabeth," I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. "He doesn't have a chance."

I looked at the owner of the hand. How dare they say that! Then I realized who it was. Sadie. I sighed gently as I looked down at my dying boyfriend. She was right. He didn't have a chance. Percy was already so far gone, it would be impossible to save him. Too much blood was lost. I started to cry as I tightened my grip on Percy's shoulders.

"Just pull it out Carter!" My silent tears have turned into sobs. "Just pull it out!"

Carter looked shell shocked as he reached for the hilt of the sword. Percy's blood must be warm against his hands. The sound that the sword made as Carter pulled it out was sickening. It made me want to throw up that such good people had to suffer so much pain.

"DO SOMETHING!" My voice was hysterical. "CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING FOR HIM?!"

Everyone around me had begun to cry. No one wanted to lose Percy. Like me, they had thought that he was invincible. His death would be a very rude awakening fir them. And his death was approaching very quickly.

"Annabeth," Sadie's voice shook. "Put Percy down. I might-" Her voice cracked. "I might be able to do something."

Just the idea that Percy might be saved made me much more excited than I should have let it. She only said might. She didn't say she could certainly save him. Regardless, I immediately placed Percy on the ground where I knew that Sadie could reach him. As soon as she touched him,he begun to stir.

"Annabeth..." His voice was barely audible.

"No, Percy." Sadie whispered into his ear as she choked back a sob.

Then, she did something I did not expect. She whispered another word into his ear and an Egyptian symbol appeared above them. I recognized that symbol. It was the symbol of life. She then leaned down and kissed Percy until I saw the rest of his life slip from his eyes. She muttered more Egyptian words over my boyfriend's dead body and it disappeared in a cloud of silver mist.

All of us stared at Sadie, shocked. She had just felt Percy Jackson's last breaths on this planet. Abruptly, she stood up and looked at me.

"We, we've done it Annabeth. Gaea's dead. But with every victory comes a cost."

Sadie sounded delusional. She probably was. She had just witnessed her friend die. That could drive anyone crazy.

"The great Percy Jackson is now dead!" Sadie didn't look evil. She just looked sad. She sighed staring at the ground where we last saw Percy.

"He's in a better place now."


End file.
